


Shenanigans

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Hangover, M/M, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: After a particularly bad night on Smackdown, Baron Corbin heads to a bar to cool off. Unfortunately, he runs into Corey Graves, who is feeling rambunctious. Corrin.





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolf in Questionable Clothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580991) by [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout). 



> The title comes from the fact that Corbin has a small tattoo that says "Shenanigans".

Running his hands through his hair, Baron Corbin stepped into his shoes. His match on Smackdown had just ended, and for Corbin, it had gone spectacularly. Spectacularly, of course, in the worst way possible.

Corbin had thought his match against Dean Ambrose would go fine. Instead, Dean had dropped Corbin with Dirty Deeds before hitting him with a kendo stick. It really sucked.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Stephanie snapped at Corbin as he pulled on a grey beanie. Corbin bit his lip, groaning. Even though Stephanie was the commissioner, or as Corbin liked to call her, the “Commish” of Raw, she still showed up backstage on Tuesdays. Thinking hard, Corbin snapped,

“Somewhere loud and smoky.” After checking to make sure he had everything, Corbin left the arena.

It was really late, so only a few people were out on the streets. A couple people asked for autographs and pictures, but most people ignored Baron Corbin. That was fine with the Lone Wolf, who just needed a place to relax.

After searching around for an hour or two, Baron found a bar called Mad Ethel’s. Smiling to himself, Corbin swung the door open.

“Baron!” a voice called. Oh no. Silently cursing, Corbin turned to the sound. Corey Graves was sitting at the bar, and from the smell of it, he had had a few drinks. Sitting a few barstools down, Corbin ordered a beer and hissed to the bartender, motioning to Corey,

“Don’t give him any more. Trust me.” The bartender, a young guy in his 20’s, nodded knowingly and went back to work. Looking at The Savior of Misbehavior, Corbin laughed, “ _ This  _ is why you didn’t show up tonight?”

“I needed a break,” Corey shrugged, causing his friend to laugh. Tomorrow morning Corey would probably be regretting his little excursion, but right now there was no harm done.

“You’re rambunctious,” Corbin chuckled, taking a swig of beer. “Wish I was right now.”

“What happened?” Corey asked.

“The Fringe kicked my butt,” Corbin simply said, setting down his beer bottle with a loud thump. The bartender looked over briefly, but didn’t speak.

“You know what you need?” Corey smirked, slowly standing up. “You need to get the anger out of your system. How about some shenanigans?”

“What are you thinking?” Corbin asked in disbelief. He was usually the one who had outrageous ideas, not Corey. The Savior must really be looking for trouble.

“Dancing,” Corey replied, gesturing to the dance floor nearby, where a few people were already. Corbin’s face turned chalk white, and he shook his head.

“No, no, no. I’m not doing it.”

“Come on,” Corey groaned, grabbing Baron’s wrist and helping him up. “It’ll be fun, and we probably won’t remember it tomorrow. Live a little.”

“You won’t remember it, anyway,” Corbin joked. He took one last sip of beer, then let Corey guide him to the dance floor.

No one seemed to care that they were a shoulder’s width apart from two celebrities, and Corbin liked that. If something stupid did happen, he’d be able to recover without it going live on Twitter.

Corey was dancing wildly, but Corbin simply swayed in time to the music, letting himself get lost. The beer was starting to kick in, and Corbin could feel himself getting a little rambunctious too. Oh, well.

There was something different about Corey tonight, something Corbin liked. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking, but under the dark lights, Corey looked...irresistible. Smirking to himself, Corbin waded over to Corey and yelled through the noise,

“Care to join me?” Corey stepped closer to Corbin, and the two men danced together, a smile on Corbin’s face. This was exactly what he needed.

About halfway through the next song, Corbin looked down and saw Corey’s hands were shaking madly. Frowning, Corbin asked,

“What’s wrong?” Corey said quietly, well, as quietly as you could be in a bar,

“Something’s not right. I can’t put my finger on it.” Then, a smirk appeared on Corey’s face, and he hooked his fingers in the belt loop of Corbin’s jeans. A small smile appeared on Corbin’s face, but he didn’t speak. Biting his lip, Corey pulled Corbin toward him, and there was nothing The Lone Wolf could do to stop it.

Corbin’s lips lazily crashed into Corey’s, but no one seemed to care. Everyone was high on beer, after all, and people were bound to do dumb things.

When Corbin realized what had happened, he started to pull away, but Corey shook his head.

“Stay here,” Corey whispered, releasing his hold on Corbin’s jeans. Smiling, Corbin whispered back,

“You’re going to have to do better then that.” Then, Corbin melted into another embrace with Corey, Corey accepting it. The next several hours were spent with Corey and Baron bobbing on the dance floor, their lips barely parting.

When Corey’s eyes opened the next morning, he was lying on a sofa, Corbin asleep in a nearby chair. Ruby Riot was in the kitchen, pouring two glasses of cold water.

“What happened?” Corey groaned, the hangover hitting him like a ton of bricks. Walking into the living room and handing Corey one of the two glasses, Ruby replied,

“Stephanie told me to go find Corbin, so I searched every bar I could find. And, well...I found him, all right.”

“What was Corbin doing?” Corey asked, taking a swig of water. Smirking, Ruby set down the other glass of water, looked at Corbin, and said,

“You’ll have to ask him yourself.” Ruby then left the room and Corey sat on the sofa looking at Baron Corbin who, even though he was still asleep, had a small smile etched on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
